<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost Of Something You Wanted by Lokifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860217">The Ghost Of Something You Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan'>Lokifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Cruelty, Dirty Talk, Extended Scene, Illusions, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Virgin Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff gets weird on the train. Prompto’s being weird, but Noct can be okay with that; Prompto’s being pushy, but Noct might like that, especially if it helps him forget how fucked up everything is.</p><p>AKA: Ardyn's shifted into Prompto and decides to see what he can get away with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost Of Something You Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a present for my beloved warpstrikeassassin, who wanted this scenario and probably didn’t predict me leaning into the angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Never seen anything like it.” The snowclouds hung like some kind of doom, laden with ill omens. Like the lengthening night.</p><p>But - no. He and Ignis had talked again, properly, when before that they’d barely exchanged a word since Altissia. Things were better, weren’t they?</p><p>Noct turned away from the window, and blinked woozily. The world looked strange, washed-out and frozen. The people in the carriage were unmoving, unreal, like they weren’t even there. Like he was alone.</p><p>Noct stumbled to his feet. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t have the foggiest,” said Prompto. Noct turned to see him smiling and straightening his jacket, his hair bright and clothes black; he was vivid and real, somehow not affected by whatever weirdness was happening. “It’s utterly mysterious.”</p><p>“Uh - yeah. Should we find Specs and Gladio? They went to ask someone about the longer nights.”</p><p>“Absolutely. Who knows what trouble they could be getting themselves into? We wouldn’t want any more tragedies.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “Come on, it’s this way.”</p><p>Prompto followed him out of the carriage, into a corridor lined by a row of small private compartments. He hoped, heart in his throat, that things would look normal once they got into the next carriage. People moving and talking. Not this weird colourless silence where the only sound was their boots.</p><p>“Noct…” There was a strange, almost wheedling sound to Prompto’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I was just wondering…” He trailed off.</p><p>After a moment, Noct said, “yeah?”</p><p>“Ignis and Gladio are probably fine; this is a strange little status effect, but no one seems at all damaged. It will wear off soon, no doubt.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense… We should check, though.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes. But what I was wondering is… what would you let me do?”</p><p>Noct stopped in his tracks. “Huh?”</p><p>“I was just thinking. Lady Lunafreya’s dead.” No one had really said it before, not so baldly, and Noct’s breath caught in his chest, the pain a physical weight there. He stared down at the wooden floor, trying to get control of himself, and Prompto’s hand cupped his chin. He startled away at the unexpected movement, and Prompto gently took hold of his chin again. Noct froze.</p><p>Prompto was very close. His expression was - weird. Uncharacteristically serious, eyes flickering between Noct’s eyes and his - his mouth?</p><p>“So there’s really no reason you shouldn’t let me…” </p><p>Disbelief held him still. Prompto tipped his chin up a little, and leant in. </p><p>The kiss wasn’t what he’d imagined, those times he’d let himself imagine it. It was confident, pressing warmly into him before Prompto retreated a little, then kissed him again. Not put off at all by his frozen stillness. Coaxing him to respond.</p><p>Prompto was kissing him. Prompto was - he wanted to kiss him? Prompto wanted to kiss <i>him</i>.</p><p>He couldn’t move, kept in place by shock. Prompto didn’t seem put off, but just went on kissing him. Letting his nerves wake up. </p><p>Prompto was so close, and then he stepped that half-inch closer, his chest pressing against Noct’s, his hand holding his face, his mouth hot. Taking what he wanted, not waiting for Noct. It was unexpected.</p><p>It was…</p><p>He was kind of into it.</p><p>There’d been a few moments, back in Insomnia. Where he’d looked at him, and thought Prompto might be thinking the same thing he was. But he’d never had the nerve, unwilling to  risk the heat between them breaking up their friendship like an iceberg. And Prompto had never made a move either, and Noct had shoved the desire to the back of his mind. He’d pushed Prompto’s muscled arms and the vivid blue of his eyes and the curve of his smile away. They were friends, and Noct was lucky to have that much.</p><p>He’d never imagined Prompto acting like this, kissing him like this, like he just wanted to take Noct regardless of what anyone said about it. Noct included.</p><p>Well, not <i>never</i>. But he definitely hadn’t thought it would happen.</p><p>Noct kissed back, finally, meeting Prompto’s lips enthusiastically. Prompto gave a pleased, wordless murmur, finally letting go of his chin, and pressed into him a little more. “I knew you wanted this.”</p><p>“I - I didn’t know you…”</p><p>“No? I thought it was perfectly obvious I wanted you.” Prompto slid a gentle hand into Noct’s hair, fingers sliding against his scalp and making him shiver. Then he closed his fingers on the locks, trapping him. It hurt, but not in a bad way; it stung in a way that made him quiver, nerves somehow alight. “I became bored with waiting. Especially now you’re free for the taking.”</p><p>Noct blinked at the phrasing. But his surprise was lost in the fog of other sensations as Prompto lowered his mouth to his neck, sucking at sensitive skin. Prompto’s whole body was pushing into his, walking him backwards into the wall. Noct shivered, heat licking gently at his insides as Prompto’s mouth moved against his skin, reminding his body about desire. “You’re gonna make a mark…”</p><p>Prompto made a pleased sound of agreement.</p><p>“Specs is gonna ask - ”</p><p>Prompto drew his mouth away to speak, but his free hand started moving instead, pushing up under Noct’s t-shirt. Prompto stroked up the sensitive skin of his stomach, then teased a nipple, distracting Noct from what he was saying. “Don’t be silly. He’s far too busy with other things - serious things. We all are.” Prompto pinched his nipple, and smirked as Noct’s hips hitched forward. “Let me provide a little distraction, hmm? Just for a little while, before we arrive.”</p><p>“Uh - ” </p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>He blinked at him, feeling himself flush. Prompto didn’t seem put off by his silence; instead he was smiling, thumb circling Noct’s nipple again and again, teasing, seeming utterly confident. He still had a firm grip on his hair.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Time’s up, your Majesty,” Prompto told him. “Don’t think about it too much.” He smirked. “It’s not like that’s really your strong suit.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Prompto spun him round and practically frogmarched him into an empty compartment. Noct went with it, startled but unresisting. Prompto kicked the door shut behind them and then he was on him, kissing Noct hard. </p><p>Did he smell different? Noct must be imagining it. Or maybe Prompto had always smelled like this and he’d just never known - he’d definitely never been this close to him. </p><p>Noct’s lower lip felt a bit swollen, tender from all the kisses. His body wasn’t used to this much contact. Prompto bit his lip, then laughed a bit nastily at his moan. “Like it rough, Noct? Imagine how shocked your people would be.”</p><p>Prompto drew back and pulled at Noct’s jacket. Noct let him, then took a breath and took off his t-shirt, too. Prompto’s eyes gleamed a bit oddly in the weird yellowish snowcloud light; he looked almost feral. It was hot, really. Like he was gonna devour him.</p><p>He found himself being turned and bent over the bench seat of the compartment. Prompto plastered himself against his back, running his hands over him, ravenous. Taking possession of him. Prompto quickly worked out that Noct liked it when he pinched his nipples, and before long he was crying out, embarrassingly loud.</p><p>“Oh, your Majesty,” Prompto said. “A little desperate, are we?”</p><p>Noct pressed his arm against his mouth, trying to muffle himself. He panted damply against his own skin as Prompto pressed himself against his back and undid Noct’s fly. He stroked Noct as he undressed him, and suddenly his underwear and trousers were around his ankles and Prompto’s hand was on his cock, skin-to-skin. He jumped like he’d been electrocuted, like he’d got himself with his own magic, and Prompto chuckled. He could feel Prompto’s cock rubbing against his ass through his tight jeans, the fabric coarse against his skin.</p><p>“Are we gonna…”</p><p>“Say ‘please’, Noct. Manners are important.”</p><p>Noct swallowed hard. “Please.” Prompto rewarded him, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock as he stroked him. </p><p>Prompto was talking weird, acting weird. But maybe this was just like Prompto was like when he was turned on; it’s not like he would’ve known. Or maybe Prompto knew, somehow, that this was what he wanted. He’d had lots of different fantasies, but they definitely included being treated rough. And Prompto knew him so well; maybe he’d guessed.</p><p>He didn’t want to back away from this. He’d wanted it for so long, and shouldn’t one of the benefits of the whole world crashing down -- <i>again</i> -- be that you could do what you wanted? </p><p>“Please. Prompto…” The words were raspy and low, breath hissing out as he started to ride Prompto’s fingers. Chasing sensation.</p><p>Something to lose himself in, when he desperately needed it.</p><p>“D’you want me to fuck you, your Majesty?”</p><p>He panted and pushed into Prompto’s hand and tried to get himself together enough to answer, but Prompto didn’t give him enough time. He just laughed kinda nastily and said, “I thought so,” and suddenly Prom’s other hand was on his ass, and slick fingers were rubbing at his hole, were pushing in. </p><p>He choked out a hurt sound, and Prompto barely paused. The pain was sharp and shocking, but Prompto wasn’t waiting. He was demanding, and it hurt, but Noct clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe through it. Prompto’s other hand was still keeping him hard, and he tried to think about that, tried to feel overtaken the way he’d imagined it’d be.</p><p>He’d been fighting with Gladio and barely speaking to Iggy. He couldn’t fuck it up with Prompto too.</p><p>So he let Prompto finger him roughly, keeping him stuffed full. It was awkward; he was sure this was too much, he couldn’t relax enough, couldn’t fit Prompto’s fingers inside, he wasn’t gonna be able to do this right. But Prompto kept going, insistent and close and stroking his cock, too, and it started to work. Warmth started to lick at his insides again; little sounds escaped him. This was crazy, but it was touch and closeness and warmth and life and it was getting better. And he’d wanted Prompto for so long. </p><p>His breathing was getting heavier; he pushed into Prompto’s fingers, following the rhythm Prompto set, wanting more of these feelings. “I knew you’d be like this,” Prompto muttered in his ear. “Hungry little virgin… wanting to spread for me, play the whore for me.” The words jolted through him. “So much for your kingly dignity, hmm?” </p><p>That was weird; he and Prompto didn’t normally talk about the royal stuff, and the sneer in Prompto’s voice -</p><p>But there wasn’t time to think about it, because Prompto was withdrawing his fingers. He knew what that meant but he wasn’t ready, he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready -</p><p>“Hey, I - ”</p><p>“Ssh. Relax for me, Noct,” Prompto crooned. “You’ve been craving this, I know. Poor lonely prince, surrounded by people but with no one to touch you. To show you what your body’s really for.”</p><p>Prompto’s cock was nudging against his hole. Noct clenched, anxious, but Prompto didn’t shove in; instead he teased, rubbing the head of his cock against Noct’s sensitive skin. He felt want twist in his stomach, and then Prompto chuckled and he realised he’d pushed his ass back, asking for more.</p><p>“Right you are, your Majesty.”</p><p>Noct was pretty sure Prompto was a virgin too. He’d given him the blow-by-blow - fuck, Ignis had infected his brain with his pun obsession - of everything he’d got up to with the guy from the bubble tea place, and that girl he’d met online. He would’ve known if Prompto’d had actual <i>sex</i>.</p><p>But Prompto didn’t fuck like a virgin. He pushed inside Noct, slow and confident and stealing Noct’s breath. And he went steady and hard, moving before Noct was quite ready, every thrust an unexpected jolt of pleasure. It hurt a little, but that didn’t make it worse; the pain just wrapped itself around the pleasure, each intensifying the other. And gods, it was <i>Prompto</i>, inside him. So close. The two of them linked forever, and Prompto couldn’t leave him now, Prompto wouldn’t, and he’d always know what it was like to have Prompto so close he could smell him, could almost taste him. Who cared if Prompto wasn’t acting like his usual self? That just proved that now Noct knew him best, Noct knew what he was like when he had sex.</p><p>“So good,” Prompto groaned. “Better than I imagined… but I hadn’t expected the Chosen King would love a furtive fuck in a train compartment, moaning for me like this…” </p><p>Prompto’s hand jerked him slow and steady and delicious, then went teasingly light, refusing to touch the head of his cock. He groaned, thrusting to try and get more touch. “C’mon, Prom…”</p><p>“Careful, Noct. You’re going to come all over yourself, all over the seats, if you act like that. Ignis and Gladio’ll be furious… maybe I’ll make you lick it off the seats…” </p><p>Noct felt a stunning little burst of arousal at the thought: Prompto’s hands on his head and shoulders, holding him down, forcing him to tongue his own come off the fabric. </p><p>“Or maybe they’ll forgive you. I’ll just need to show them your swollen, leaking little hole and they won’t be able to think about anything else.” Prompto was stroking him again, fucking him faster, his filthy words tinged with breathlessness even as they kept coming, relentlessly. “And neither will you, Noct. Forget about being a king, being Chosen. You can just be a mindless little slut… we deserve it, don’t we? After all the trouble you’ve put us through. Poor Ignis...”</p><p>He made a strangled sound, trying to twist away. No - gods, he didn’t want to think about that, not now. Did Prompto really think he’d brought it all down on them? It was true, but he hadn’t thought Prompto believed it.</p><p>Prompto was still touching him, still making lust smear itself over all his thoughts; he was turned on and distressed, fuzzy and upset and into it all at once. He was sweating, overheated despite the train’s chill, his skin oversensitive from Prompto’s hands and nails and laugh.</p><p>“You’d love it, wouldn’t you? Gladio and Ignis and I, with you bouncing on our cocks…” Prompto thrust sharply and he groaned. Prompto’s voice was so low it barely sounded like his. “You never deserved to be King. Murderous little thief. But you knew that. You’d make a pretty ornament instead.”</p><p>He was shuddering, overwhelmed by emotion. Prompto didn’t mean it, right? It was just sex bullshit - it was just - gods, Prompto was pinching one nipple hard and he was just moving back and forth between Prompto’s hand and his cock, just looking for more of that, more of that, imagine just being Prompto’s pet -</p><p>It didn’t matter about the king stuff, it didn’t matter he was going to hear Prompto’s voice telling him he’d never deserved to be king every time he couldn’t sleep for the rest of his life -</p><p>Prompto groaned, low and guttural, and his hand tightened and twisted on the head of Noct’s cock. Prompto was gonna come, inside him, Prompto wanted him.</p><p>The orgasm hit, shaking its way through him like an earthquake. Noct clutched desperately at the seat in front of him as Prompto stroked him all through it, wringing every drop of pleasure out of him. Prompto started to come moments later, all his words finally dissolving into moans. His voice got even deeper and rougher as he came; it didn’t even sound like him.</p><p>Prompto pulled out, patting Noct’s ass. His hand seemed huge.</p><p>The low chuckle was right behind him, in his ear, and the too-big hand rubbed up his naked back. The hair rose on the back of Noct’s neck, because that wasn’t - that wasn’t - it was wrong, wrong -</p><p>Sickness chilled him; he felt the sweat all over his body turned cold. He couldn’t face it for a moment, couldn’t turn. But there were people to save if it was true and he turned.</p><p>Ardyn was wearing an awful smile.</p><p>He jerked backwards, yelling, hurting himself as he fell awkwardly against the seat. Ardyn’s trousers were open, and he was horribly still and close, and gods, how had he not recognised that scent? How could he ever have thought it was Prompto’s? It was filling up the carriage, it was filling up his brain.</p><p>Oh fuck, Ardyn’s come was inside him, Ardyn fucked him. He could barely think the words, hardly bear to, but his brain was a flood of images and sensations that made it blindingly clear: the words that had sounded so wrong, Ardyn’s smirk, the ache inside him. How did he - <i>Ardyn - </i></p><p>Prompto. Where the hell was Prompto?</p><p>He drew the Engine Blade.</p><p>“Oh, be careful there. It is rather a small - ”</p><p>“Shut up! Where’s Prompto? Did you - ”</p><p>Ardyn grinned sardonically. “Why don’t you try and find out?”</p><p>There was a weird, blurred blink, and then Ardyn was laughing from the corridor outside. Noct jerked his clothes back into place as he went, speeding up as he sorted himself out, and he heard Ardyn laugh again. He saw the flash of coat and scarf as Ardyn disappeared into the next carriage, and gave chase.</p><p>He was going to kill him for real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>